


Finding Home

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, spoilers for all Harry Potter books and all of stargate atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different universe, Harry Potter struggles to understand the meaning of ‘team’ and ‘friendship’ and ‘family’ in a way that he’d never thought to have existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own neither SGA or Harry Potter. 
> 
> This fic was written for my younger sister. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

It was hard to imagine, Harry thought as he lifted a heavy box out of the way so that people could get through the gate easier, that this was his life now. 

His old life was one filled with magic, Hogwarts, Quidditch, and a war that seemed to never end. He remembered well how things had finally ended, though, with him and Voldemort last and the two of them battling each other till kingdom come, and, finally, Voldemort had won.

Then Harry had woken up, spoken to what was apparently an angel Ancient, who told him that he would be allowed a second chance-if he wanted it. 

Harry wanted it.

Though the Ancient had also warned him that it would be in a universe where magic was slim to none, Harry didn’t care. He didn’t want to go back and see all his dead friends and family again. He only wanted a chance at peace.

And even though this place was crawling with space enemies they’d yet to meet (see, wraith/replicators/other), he was more interested in the chance at getting to actually live out his life peacefully. 

He still had his magic, but it was in a different form. Now he was just one of the most powerful ancient gene carriers, much like Colonel O’Neil, but more powerful still. 

It was why he and John Sheppard-amongst others-had been allowed to come to the ancestral city. 

The City that was more beautiful than he could’ve ever imagined. 

 

/break\

Atlantis was almost as beautiful as Hogwarts, he thought. 

“Captain Potter-Dr. Weir wants to see you,” Lt. Ford, the second head in command for the military officers, told him. Harry turned, put the box back where it was, and said calmly, 

“Of course, sir. Where is she?” He added, looking around. 

“Just follow me, I’ll show you to her.” Ford was a nice enough guy-reminded him almost of Dean Thomas really, except all grown up, and Harry followed. “Are you really one of the most powerful gene carriers?” Ford asked, curious. 

“Yup,” Harry said with a nod. Ford cast him another curious look, obviously not sure what to make of it. “Don’t worry-I promise only to use my power for good,” Harry reassured with a smirk on his face. 

A laugh-not just from Ford-startled him. 

“I like him, Lt.” Harry turned to see Major John Sheppard standing there. “How’re people settling in?”

“Scared, and awed sir. At least the civilians. The military are scared, awed, and uneasy. There’s a lot of space we’ve yet to cover, and not all of it may be safe.” Ford said uncertainly. 

“Yeah,” Sheppard agreed, looking around the city. “Still…I get the sense that the city likes having us here.”

“She does,” Harry agreed without thinking. 

The two cast him a look, but didn’t say anything as they walked the rest of the way to where Dr. Weir was conversing with Colonel Sumner and Dr. McKay next to a window…

“We’re underwater?” He asked, staring in startled surprise. 

“Apparently,” Dr. McKay said dryly, but he ignored it. 

“I can’t swim,” Harry admitted, biting his lower lip. 

“Several people can’t-which is why we’re trying to prevent a panic, and we’re keeping people in the main areas.” Dr. Weir reassured him. “We’re trying to figure out what to do about it. Sumner wants to send a team out, and I think I agree.”

“Team out where?”

“We’ve got a gate-we obviously can’t gate back to Earth, but we CAN gate to other worlds in this galaxy.” Dr. McKay said patiently. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if we come across some alien bad guys like SG1 did in their first mission?” Ford asked, looking worried. 

“Then we’ll deal with them,” Sumner growled. 

“And maybe we’ll get lucky and get someone like Teal’c,” Sheppard offered, leaning against the column next to the window and crossing his arms over his chest. “In the meantime, how about picking people for the offworld team?” Sheppard suggested, glancing at them all. 

“Guys,” Harry began, but that was when another scientist/doctor/civilian came rushing over. 

“Dr. Weir, I found something I think you should see!” 

Harry sighed. 

/break\

It turned out that the wraith made an introduction early, but not in the way that Harry was expecting. The ancients had left behind a message, telling the travelers that found their city why they left and what happened to force them to leave.   
Harry felt like rolling his eyes as they were debating about making friends with the wraith-hello, they’re like space vampires people!-and instead just quietly listened to the chatter amongst them all. 

Eventually, it came down to this-the city had less than a few hours before it would either sink or swim (so to speak), and in the meantime Colonel Sumner, Major Sheppard, Lt. Ford, and a couple of other guys were going to go find a safe place to stay.

Yay for us, he thought as he watched them go through the gate and vanish one by one. 

In the meantime, he wondered what he was going to do. 

/break\

“Captain Potter, I think perhaps that you should lead a team yourself.” Dr. Weir surprised him one evening, standing in her office.  
Sumner had died, and it had fallen upon Sheppard to be the leading commanding officer for Atlantis, followed by Ford, followed by…him. He was grateful he was only third in command, though, it was better than being the leader. 

“Ma’am…are you sure? We should have a top officer in charge of the city while both Sheppard and Ford are away,” Harry said evenly, not liking the idea. While on the one hand, he was eager to see new planets and people, on the other he didn’t want to lead people to their deaths. Because, thanks to the ancient that brought him here, he knew just how dangerous this universe could be. 

“Yes, that’s true, but we need as many teams as possible out there-finding ZPMs, and negotiating for trade, as our food stock is running low.” Dr. Weir explained, and Harry could just see how that would panic the people here in the city were they to run out of food, and have no power, along with the wraith hunting them.

Joy. 

“I’ll…think about it? Ma’am? I don’t even know who I would put onto my team,” Harry admitted, and with that sentence-he KNEW he was going to be leading a team out into the field. Withholding a sigh, Dr. Weir spoke. 

“I’ve some ideas, if you need some help, but in the meantime…think about it. But don’t take too long, please, Captain.” She said gently, with a knowing smile. He nodded, and left her office without waiting for her to dismiss him.

He walked the hallways, looking at people even as he was thinking about whom to put onto his team. Bates, maybe? He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and pausing to stop and look at the scene outside the window. They were no longer underwater, thanks to the failsafe left by the ancients, but they were-in Sheppard’s favorite words-sitting ducks for the wraith. They needed supplies, especially ZPMs and food. They needed allies, though they’d successfully managed to get Teyla’s people to join with there’s, and that was only one of the few nice things that had happened in the past 24 hours. 

He decided to go and talk to Teyla-even though she barely knew the people here on Atlantis; she might have some ideas as to how to help him.

/break\

Teyla’s place was nice, he thought as he sat cross-legged in front of her as she began pouring tea. It made him think vaguely of Professor Firenze’s classroom, only without the trees and forest floor and stars overhead. It smelled like a forest, even, a rain forest, and that soothed him. 

“How may I help you, Captain?” Teyla asked politely, looking every bit the beautiful princess that she was. 

“Dr. Weir said that I should lead a team, but I have no idea who to put onto my team. I realize that you’re already a part of Major Sheppard’s team, but…” He trailed off. 

“You wish for me to help you find people to join your team?” Teyla guessed shrewdly, reminding him of Hermione in that manner. 

He nodded earnestly. She smiled slightly, and said thoughtfully, “I know of a few Athosians who would be quite willing to help, though I know not enough of your people. Perhaps…if you tell me what you would like as skill sets amongst your team?” She asked, and he nodded. 

“They’ve got to know how to be stealthy, and they need to know tracking. Um…they should know how to fight and defend themselves. I know your people haven’t been trained in our weapons, but if they want to learn, I’ll have to ask Dr. Weir.”

“Of course,” Teyla agreed peacefully. She paused as she poured tea, and handed him a cup-it was warm and very tangy…like oranges, almost. It tasted quite good, and he confessed as much. She smiled at the praise. “I do not know what oranges are, Captain, though I do know you are the third person to agree that this is excellent tea. I am glad your people like it so.”

“It’s a little tart, but more tangy than tart...I’ll try to bring you an orange, if you want.” He suggested, and she nodded. 

“That would be quite nice.” She agreed, and they talked for over an hour, her swift understanding and intelligence reminding him more and more of Hermione, of whom he missed, but knew she was in a better place. 

/break\

A week later and Harry was seeing his team through the gate even as he was waving bye to Dr. Weir and the others. Harry, Dr. Zelenka, a young Athosian girl that was named Tarla (who made him think a lot of Ginny only without the red hair), and Dr. Keller were all a part of his team. Radek was nervous, along with Marie, but he was seriously hoping that the team would mesh well together.

/break\

A year had passed, and they’d lost Ford but gained a runner named Ronon, who was rather bad-ass and made Harry think of Mad-Eye Moody, in a way. His own team worked more than well together, they worked almost as perfectly as Sheppard’s team. Marie loved visiting planets, and Radek enjoyed the technology that they uncovered. While the biggest stuff got sent off to SGA1, they got a fair share of the stuff out in the universe too. 

Eventually, though, the wraith came to attack, they fought them off, and even managed to do some heavy damage-but lost a member of their expedition in the process. They lost people throughout the year, actually, but in the end…

They’d found their home.

And even though Harry missed Hogwarts, he was happier than he could ever remember being.

/End\

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not terribly happy about the ending, but I had to end it somewhere. I might write some snippets to go after this one, but even I’m not sure I will. This was written primarily for my younger sister, who mentioned she liked this kind of crossover. I hope I did a decent job of making it seem plausible, or at the least, likable. I tried to get everyone into the fic, but there were just far too many people.


End file.
